Bottom Of A Bottle
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been a loner at school. Now in his senior year, his adoptive father has transferred him to a public school after his last fight with a faculty member. Here, he's found another loner, one who intrigues him. But what about morals?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bottom Of A Bottle

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: Drama,

Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been a loner at school. Now in his senior year, his adoptive father has transferred him to a public school after his last fight with a faculty member. Here, he's found another loner, one who intrigues him. But what will he do about the moral issues the other does not share?

Couples:

Warnings: Yaoi, First Person, Drug Use,

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…

-Seto-

This is ridiculous.

My first day at a public high school, and every myth I'd ever been told is coming true right before my eyes. I've already seen four fights, three of them including the same male. There have been six girls making it obvious of just what they want to do to me, and this is all before even first period.

Now I am standing in the doorway to my first period, staring at the strangest sight by far. It's also the one I can't stop watching for the life of me. Normally, I would just walk away, forgetting the whole situation. I'm not a voyeur, after all. However...

Silvery-white hair splays across the pale-white skin of the male receiving. He is so thin, I can see his spine clearly, even when he arches like a bow, throwing his head back in the heat of the moment. He stays in that position until the larger male pounding into him finishes. Even then, he only opens his eyes, staring straight at me. What I notice, after the fact that his eyes are blood-red, is that he is bored. His body reacted well enough during the act, but now I can see that the man himself has been bored the whole time.

I step back, moving to the side. The smaller of the two has already noticed me, but that doesn't mean the other needs to. I lean against the wall, preparing to wait until first period actually begins. Still, I can't get the bored, crimson eyes out of my head...

Gozaburo, my adoptive "father," has banned me from the carnal pleasures. He doesn't want illegitimate children, after all. That does not mean that I have followed his orders. Rather, I've been careful. I have always used a condom when with a woman, thus making it impossible for her to conceive. Yet I've found that females are too soft and too emotional for me. I am simply unattracted to them. Males, on occasion, can at least excite me. My problem with males is that they are generally over-muscled brutes, or far too feminine. It's rare to find a male who is perfectly in between.

This red-eyed male is an exception. He's all sharp points and tight muscles. He's perfect. Especially with those eyes he possesses...I've never seen a human with red-eyes. Though...the dark circles under his eyes are unnatural. He must not get enough sleep.

"Damn, Bakura...It may be wrong of me as a businessman, but I almost hope for the times you can't actually pay me..." A voice floats from within the room. It must belong to the larger male, because it is too gruff and disproportionate with the smaller male body. "You should just become mine. I'll never let you go without your fix."

A cold snort is what I hear next. "You would get bored if you always had me to fuck." This voice must belong to the red-eyed male. It is sharp, cold, and higher-pitched while being utterly male. Not that I have missed the strange accent. I can't place it for anything.

"I don't think it's possible for me to get bored of you. Get that brother of yours into this--" There is a choke, cutting off the comment.

"If you ever entertain that thought again, or any other that includes Ryou, Keith, and you'll be sucking your own dick." It isn't long after that that the red-eyed male comes out of the room. He stops, turning to look at me. Those red eyes give me a scorching glance-over before their owner turns again, walking down the hallway.

I blink, staring after the figure who somehow managed to slip into leather in a short amount of time. What was that? He knows that I saw them...So why doesn't he care? What the hell is wrong with this situation?

A/N: Yet another new one...I'm on a roll lately. My manager is going to murder me, I just know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bottom Of A Bottle

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: Drama,

Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been a loner at school. Now in his senior year, his adoptive father has transferred him to a public school after his last fight with a faculty member. Here, he's found another loner, one who intrigues him. But what will he do about the moral issues the other does not share?

Couples:

Warnings: Yaoi, First Person, Drug Use,

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

…

-Bakura-

"'Kura. 'Kura, dude, wake the hell up!" A darkly-tanned hand bearing a gold ring on the middle finger waves in front of my face, forcing my attention back from...wherever. I blink and turn to face the amethyst eyes of Marik, who's hair looks ridiculous as ever, standing straight on his head. "'Bout damn time you rejoined us." By "us," he means himself, Malik, and Otogi, the last two being high on lithium at the moment, so they don't care what is going on. "I wanted to know what your take on the new guy was."

I roll my eyes, looking away from Marik to search out the tall brunette in question. Sometimes I wonder about Marik's preoccupation with the meaningless drivel called gossip, but I still humor him. "He saw me with Keith." I say after awhile, though I am not answering his question.

I notice his instinctive wince, and I wonder if it is because the new brunette saw me, or if it is because I am still sleeping with Keith for my fix when I can't scrounge up the money. It doesn't really matter, because I will do what I want in all aspects of this life I've been forced into. Not that it is much of a life.

"Well, he's still alive, so I guess that is a good sign..." Marik mutters, the two of us watching the brunette make his way through the chaos of the cafeteria to sit alone at a table in a corner.

Neither of us say or do anything for a moment. "Mine," I finally say, standing and threading my way through the crowd. Granted, most of them parted so I could easily get through, but it was still a chore to get around those too stupid or new to fear me properly. All the same, it does not take me long to reach the empty table my target has made is own. I'm mildly entertained by the people who are too frightened by my target's glares to sit at the table with him. Add me to the table, as I sit beside him without asking if he'd mind, and people won't even look in this direction without obvious morbid curiosity or an interest in furthering the gossip mills.

My target turns to shoot a glare at me, but pauses, his eyes widening slightly. After his slight pause, he continues his quest to glare at me, though the glare has lost most of its potency. I'm not sure why, I mean, if he's going to glare at me, he might as well go the whole way. That's what I think, at least. Shouldn't waste the effort.

"You watched longer than I expected." I say after several silent moments. I hadn't expected him to stay quiet.

The male chokes, breaking his glare from focusing on me. I snicker, and his glare returns. I just smirk at him, waiting for a response from him. I'll make him talk to me. I'm really, really good at antagonizing people until they do what I want.

"You..." He stops, and I can tell he is uncomfortable with whatever his question is. "You are in a relationship with a teacher?" But apparently, he can get over his discomfort.

"No." I answer. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone. I just fuck who I want to fuck. And Keith. But fucking Keith is more of a necessity." I give him the smile that Marik calls my lunatic smile.

He frowns, and I have to give him credit for not responding to my expression. "So, you sleep with your teacher to pass your class, then."

"Oh, so it's not even a question this time? You must think you have me all figured out." I laugh, and the people closest to the table cringe away. "But no, I don't fuck my teachers for grades. I can pass just fine on my own." I set my elbow onto the table so I have something to lean against, and lay my head upon my hand. The other is quiet, giving me time to simply watch him.

His hair is a...light-ish dark brown, if that is even possible. I believe it is, as I am looking at an example of it now, but few pay much attention to my descriptions anyway. I suppose it would better be explained as dark brown hair with light streaks when the lighting is right. The strands fall to the middle of his ears, though they get longer the further back on his head, reaching the end of his neck in the back. I find I'm drawn to that neck, the pale skin almost taunting me with its unmarked surface. Tearing my eyes away lest I ruin the game by moving too fast, I skip his lips, knowing myself far too well, and jump right into the eyes. I had only gotten a glance when I left the classroom this morning, so while I knew they were blue, I had no idea how blue. There's something to be said about eyes that manage to capture the color of the sky with the shine of fresh ice. I could lose myself for hours just staring at these eyes. I feel like I've seen them before, but those are memories I'm not allowed to recall. If those memories surface, I won't be able to keep my tenuous hold on sanity. Still, even as I shove those memories back into the tomb I created for them, I feel the overwhelming urge to review them. Only the need to take care of Ryou makes me drop any thought of allowing my previous life to take hold. He deserves better, for putting up with me throughout everything, so those doors stay closed.

"-why?" I manage to catch the last of his question, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Because sometimes, I don't have the money to pay him." I venture, guessing that he wants to know why I fuck Keith. He seems to be the type to continue questioning until he gets his answer. Which might help the game along, now that I think about it some...

"Pay him?"

This time I roll my eyes. I have no interest in answering every damn question he has. "Tell me your name." I demand, smirking at the immediate scowl that blooms on his face. "Come on, I answered your questions." I prompt.

His scowl deepens, and I'm almost sure he's not going to answer me, but his mouth opens, and he answers. "Kaiba. Seto Kaiba."

I grin. "That wasn't so hard, now was it, Seto?"

"I never gave you permission to use my first name." He growls immediately.

I laugh, unable to stop myself. I'm going to like this game. "Now, now, _Seto_..." I purr, leaning close to him. "That's no way to treat your new _friend_, is it?"

Seto is quiet for a bit, staring at me like he is half-horrified and half-interested. I hope the interest wins out in the end. "And you?" He finally says, his voice oddly steady for the expression on his face.

I blink at him, trying to figure out how his question makes sense with the last bit of our conversation. It takes me a moment, but I finally figure out that he is asking my name, ignoring the last bit. I glance away, feeling a questioning thought brush against mine and notice Ryou sitting with Marik and the others. I stand, intending to go to my hikari, and glance back at Seto. "Bakura. My name is Bakura. Search me out if you're interested in more." I smirk at him and saunter away, done with my game for now.

A/N: Sheesh, I haven't been able to stop working on this chapter since I started! Anyway, there's chapter 2. R&R?

Next Chapter:

-Seto-


	3. Chapter 3

-1-Seto-

I stare after Bakura as he walks away, heading toward someone who looks remarkably similar to him. He looks back once and gives me a cocky smirk with a wink. My stomach clenches, but not in a bad way. To be honest, I've never been truly attracted to those I've taken to my bed. Still, I'm positive that what I'm feeling now is attraction, though I can't be sure why. He is physically attractive, yes, but I feel like it is something different that draws me to him.

Still, I do not plan to take him up on his offer, if that was indeed an offer. I can't afford to piss off Gozaburo again. I don't think he's going to forgive me for the necessary school transfer. At least, not easily. He has to eventually. I'm his only heir, as he ignores Mokuba most of the time. He has little choice but to put up with some things from me, because he has few years left in him. Not enough time for him to raise another. But that doesn't mean that if I push him too hard he won't react. Mokuba would be in danger, and I will not allow anything to happen to my last blood relative.

Turning away from Bakura, I look down at the unpalatable lunch the school has provided and make up my mind to bring my own lunch from now on. I stand, picking up the tray, and head for one of the doors, dumping the food as I leave. I have a book that can pass the rest of lunch away.

Which, as it turns out, wasn't really that long. Another five or ten minutes at most. I hadn't realized that Bakura and I had spoken for so long.

"Um, excuse me?" I look up from reading my desk (the stupidity of those who've possessed it before amazes me) as a soft voice speaks in my ear. The male whom Bakura had gone to at lunch is standing beside the desk I've staked out as my own. He offers me a small smile. "Hi. I'm Ryou. You met my…brother, earlier."

So, this boy and Bakura are related…That explains why they look so alike. They're likely twins, considering the similarities and that they are both in high school.

"Yes, I guess so. Bakura, correct?" I respond.

Ryou nods, smiling. "I was really surprised to see him talking with you. He usually sticks with the people he knows…Mostly Marik. Malik and Otogi…" Ryou flushes and looks away, biting his lip a bit before looking back at me. "Well, they aren't always "with" the rest of the world in terms of perception."

This boy reminds me a lot of Mokuba, which might explain why I am not ignoring him. Where Bakura is all hard edges, violence, and anger, Ryou is softness, smiles, and contentment, if not happiness. The two are almost exact opposites, in everything except features. Although, where Bakura's eyes are red, Ryou's are a chocolate brown. Even their speech patterns are off, as well as their accents, which is strange. Ryou's soft accent sounds British, but Bakura's is much harsher and I still can't place it. The only explanation I have for such differences is that they were raised separately, but that doesn't explain how they are together now.

"Anyway, the school assigned me to help you find your way around, but I couldn't find you this morning. Still, though this invitation may seem strange from someone you've just met, but…Would you like to come to dinner tonight? It could help you meet new people…" Ryou's cheeks are a light red as he issues his invitation, but his voice, while soft, is firm.

I consider the invitation for a moment. I've never had someone invite me over for anything other than a business meeting. It would…be frivolous to accept, yet…"I have a younger brother." I say, but before I can finish my statement, Ryou is beaming.

"He's welcome as well." He assures me. As the teacher walks in, he gives me another smile before scurrying back to at corner where a dark-skinned individual who uses far too much hair gel is sitting. I watch, feeling much like a voyeur again, as they exchange a quick kiss before Ryou sits, blushing to his roots as he faces the front of the classroom. I turn in the same direction, wondering how I had managed to find the strangest people on my first day here.

…

"Ryou sent me to ensure you and your brother reach our house, since he had no time to give you directions." I almost jump out of my skin as Bakura pipes up at my side. I am walking from the school, and he was nowhere near me before this moment, but I don't know where he came from. "You didn't tell me you had a brother." He says conversationally, smirking at me.

"It didn't come up in our conversation." I point out, ignoring the extra stares I'm earning, now that Bakura is walking beside me.

"Well, I suppose we were focusing more on me at the time…" Bakura shrugs. "He a cute kid?"

"I fail to see how that is your business." I snap. I'm…slightly protective over Mokuba, or so I've been told.

"Oooh, scary Seto!" Bakura laughs, waggling his fingers at me before shrugging. "I'm protective of Ryou too, so I understand. Anyway, I'm sure Ryou didn't give you much of a chance to say no, so if you don't want to come to dinner tonight-"

"No, it's fine. Mokuba is always trying to get me to "make friends," so maybe this will get him off my back." Speaking so frankly with Bakura is not something I was expecting to do, but he's been honest with me, if not necessarily open about everything. "Listen, about whatever you're offering me-"

"Don't. You'll feel better about yourself if you don't make a promise you won't keep." Bakura smirks, and I feel I'm in for some trouble with this one.

A/N: Sorry it's short. It was four pages written, but computers are evil. Anyway, see you all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bottom Of A Bottle

By: KuroSakura-chan/KuroSakura

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: Drama,

Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been a loner at school. Now in his senior year, his adoptive father has transferred him to a public school after his last fight with a faculty member. Here, he's found another loner, one who intrigues him. But what will he do about the moral issues the other does not share?

Couples: Marik/Ryou, Malik/Otogi,

Warnings: Yaoi, First Person, Drug Use,

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_/abnfo/_-Link speak. Like, Bakura to Ryou, Marik to Malik, etc.

…

-Bakura-

"So, do you walk or get a ride? I mean, you're rich, so I figure you would get a ride-"

"_Yes_, I get a ride." Seto snaps, cutting off my rambling. He motions to a rather short limo-car sitting a bit down the block. There's a gaggle of people gaping at it, so even short limo-cars must be rare in Domino. I don't pay much attention, so I wouldn't know. "You can give your address to my driver-"

"Nah." I cut him off this time. "I wanna see where you live. Plus, if you're new to town, you'll have a hard time finding the place." I grin cheekily at him, eliciting a scowl, but he just leads me to the car. The driver, who was leaning on the side of the car, jumps to attention, opening the door as we approach.

"Mister Kaiba, I hope you had a pleasant day at school." He says politely, bowing as Seto and I slip into the back of the car. Sweet. I have never been in a car other than to fuck, and I expected the driver to question my presence. But all he does is incline his head and close the door after me. He then gets in the front, and in no time, we're off.

Except I've never been in a moving car before. A bus, yes. Boat, plane, of course. But a car...this is new, and it's small and nerve-wracking. I clench my fists around the seat, trying to keep my impending panic attack at bay. There are so many new things in this time, and I don't know how to handle them all. Seto notices, and looks over at me, frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" He demands.

I force a wink. "Trying to keep from jumping you. I've never been in a car for anything other than fucking before." It's only a partial lie. I can't lie outright when I'm on the verge of panicking. Besides, thinking about something I enjoy won't hurt. It might help me calm down, actually.

"Never been in a car other than for fucking? How could you have managed that?" He seems genuinely confused by this, and I allow myself to smirk. This _is_ working to help me relax...It'd probably be better if I just jumped him, but that would probably ruin the little party Ryou's planning, and I am _not _going to be the one who ruins that.

"Cars weren't all that common where I'm from." I answer. He simply stares at me, waiting for more information. "Egypt, originally. Then England."

"Really? Then care to explain why you don't have an English accent?" Seto challenges. "It's strange, because your brother does."

"Wasn't raised with him. Spent most of my life in Egypt, and only a little bit in England before coming here." I respond, smirking when he can't seem to find anything wrong with that. I'm just coming up with stuff now, because I'm out of honest things to tell him. I mean, everything I just told him is technically true...He doesn't need to know that I wasn't corporeal for my time in England. Or that my time in Egypt was thousands of years ago. Most people tend to not believe me about it, either. Unless they actually know me...Then they believe it. Malik, Marik, Otogi, and Ryou believe, of course. Then again, Ryou's my other half, and the other three have been around since Ryou was still my host. As long as he wasn't too familiar with people from Egypt these days, my cover won't be blown.

He looks like he wants to ask why we weren't raised together, but thankfully, he doesn't. I don't know what kind of bullshit people come up with for separating they're children these days, other than divorce, and Ryou's parents weren't divorced. The best I could probably come up with is that I was stolen at birth or something. I dunno. I'll work it out with Ryou later, because I'm sure this will come up again.

The car slows down and pulls to a stop. I glance out the window, my grip on the seat relaxing as we stop. We're at the middle school, though, so I'm confused until I remember that Seto has a little brother. So, the kid is in middle school. Cute, I guess. I'm not a huge fan of kids, but it's hard to be when I didn't have a childhood myself. Ryou, on the other hand, thinks that children are the greatest things on the face of the planet, other than tea. I'm certain that if it were possible to marry the beverage, Marik would have to worry for his claim on Ryou. I honestly think his addiction to it is disturbing.

_/His brother is in middle school, Hikari./_ I comment through our link. We don't often use it, but we keep it open to each other at all times. Mostly so I know if I need to find him and a place to hide bodies. I do not tolerate people tormenting Ryou, even in the slightest. Ra forbid that someone actually make him cry, because then, I won't be finding a place to hide the body, but rather feeding their bloody pieces to creatures hidden within the Shadows. After the things I've put Ryou through, it's the least I can do for him.

_/Really? That's adorable! What does he look like?/_ Ryou responds excitedly. At this rate, Marik had better watch out or else he's going to end up with a gaggle of children whom Ryou'd adopted. Of course, being 'Uncle Bakura' is not something that sounds too pleasant for me, either.

_/Dunno yet. The kid hasn't gotten in yet. You'll just have to wait until we get there to see./_ In fact, the driver is just now getting out to open the door for the younger Kaiba. Ryou sends me the mental equivalent of a pout, but doesn't try to wheedle a description out of me. I watch for someone who looks like Seto to come to the door, but none of these kids resemble the teen sitting next to me. A little black-haired kid with Ryou's horrible striped-fashion sense wanders to the door, and the driver bows and opens it. The kid slips into the car, his eyes on me the whole time. I stare right back, wondering if this kid is really related to Seto. He doesn't look anything like Seto, and even I understand genetics. A little.

"Who's this, Seto?" The kid asks, finally looking away to his brother. The driver gets back in the front, and I'm back to clutching the seat as we start moving again. Hell. I don't think I'm ever going to get over this.

"A classmate. His brother invited us to have dinner tonight. Bakura, you should give your address to the diver." Oh, yeah...I'd forgotten about that. Flashing Seto a smirk, I lean forward to try opening the window. The kid hands me what looks like a phone, and I take it, realizing just what it's supposed to be used for. I give the address to the driver, and we make a sharp turn that makes me want to just jump from the car.

"A classmate? You never bring home classmates, Seto." The kid accuses, even though his eyes are on me. I can see the curiosity shining in those depths, but he'd better not ask me what my problem is. I'm normally against the abuse of children, but I could pound this little kid into the ground for making fun of my weakness.

"It wasn't planned." Seto says blandly. I'm mildly insulted. Still, not the time to act upon my insulted pride, because this driver is fucking insane. He hits another sharp corner, and not expecting it, I end up leaning into Seto. Of course, due to my...oh, who am I kidding, terrified state, I cling to his arm. Both brothers are staring at me in shock, and I realize that they had adjusted just fine to the turn. Fuckers.

I release Seto, scooting a bit further away than I had been sitting moments before. Not a good first impression on the kid, I would think. "I, er...haven't been in a car before..." I say through clenched teeth, wondering if Marik or Malik would use that little trick of theirs to erase the memory of this little incident away. I doubt it, though, since I know that their sister banned them from doing it unless for severe circumstances. Also, they'd just laugh their asses off at me if they found out about it, so I'm just going to _never_ mention it, and hope the Kaiba brothers are just as good at keeping secrets.

"Wow. I've never met anyone who's never been in a car before." The kid says, still watching me with curious eyes. He's starting to kinda remind me of a shark, because with the curiosity is hunger, and that's just creepy.

"I hear it's uncommon." I respond, glancing at Seto. I still have no idea what the kid's name is, nor do I even have much of an idea as to whether or not Seto really wants to come to this little party of Ryou's. I can't really tell what Seto's thinking at all, and it's fascinating, even while it annoys the hell out of me to not be able to predict his behavior. "So, do you have a name, kid?" I ask, trying to distract myself again.

The kid nods. "Of course I do. I'm Mokuba."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." I say, gritting my teeth as the driver finally pulls to a sharp stop.

"Misters Kaiba, we've arrived."

Oh, thank fucking Ra. I can barely keep myself still while the driver gets out and opens the door. I still dart out and take a deep breath of the beautiful, beautiful air as I notice that I'm shaking. Dammit, this is not what I need right now. I need to calm down, but there's no way in hell I can do my usual calming methods tonight. I have to be at that party, or Ryou'll kill me.

The door to the tiny house opens, and Ryou comes out, smiling brightly. He gives me a slightly worried smile, but moves on to our guests without demanding to know what the problem is. Good. I am _never_ telling anyone what riding in a car does to me.

A/N: Sorry that took so long. I'd meant for this to continue all the way through the party, but Bakura's putting up a fight, so that'll be next chapter.

Next chapter:

-Seto-


End file.
